


Wings

by Lady_Penelope_Durin



Category: Disney Fairies, Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Penelope_Durin/pseuds/Lady_Penelope_Durin
Summary: Secret of the Wings with a new fairy thrown in the mix. Can she save Pixie Hollow?





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own, just borrowing.

High up in the sky, the Second Star to the Right glows brightly. If you follow that star, you'll find the magical island of Never Land. It is a wonderful place, filled with tall mountains, flowing rivers, and deep forests. And in the very heart of Never Land is Pixie Hollow, the home of all the fairies.

 

Pixie Hollow is very different from the mainland, where the humans live. For one thing, all four seasons occur in Pixie Hollow at the same time. There's Spring Valley, where flowers always bloom. And Summer Glade, where it's warm and sunny every day. In the Autumn Forest, leaves turn colorful shades of red, gold, and orange. And just over the border where no warm-weather fairy is permitted to go, are the Winter Woods. Shimmering white snow blankets the world there, and ice-topped mountain peaks overlook frozen valleys, brooks, and streams. Warm-weather fairies live on one side of the border, and cold-weather fairies stay on the other. A winter fairy cannot survive the heat of Spring or Summer. And the icy temperatures of the Winter Woods would freeze a warm-weather fairy's wings. So the fairies stay in their seasons and keep busy with their work. They know that the rules are there to protect them, and that crossing the border can be very dangerous.

 

I sighed as I stood back and watched the snowy owls dove down and snatched a basket in its talons. Then, together, the flock soared back into the sky. I saw Tinker Bell watched, her eyes wide with excitement, I giggled knowing that soon she would meet her twin and then Winter would come to get us all.

 

I watched the young owl approached the basket pickup struggle for a moment before lifting it into the air. I sighed as I made my way toward the winter border, checking on those that I pasted. I saw Tinker Bell, I knew she felt drawn to the Winter Woods. It was as if there were a secret buried there, deep in the snow, just waiting to be discovered. Soon.

 

Thinking about when I had first arrived here, I freaked out. I remember being in a car crash as a human then floating through the air, landing in the dust. I stood up, looked around at all the Pixies. I spotted Tinker Bell, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa and Vidia. I looked around until I saw the mushrooms that held the tools that I would pick from. There was many talents, a lot more then there were shown in the movies. I sighed as I looked as saw Queen Clarion.

 

**"Hello little one." She smiled at me.**

 

**I nodded, "Hello, Are you a queen?"**

 

**She nodded, "Yes, I'm Queen Clarion. This is Pixie Hollow, your home. You are a Pixie, behind you are tools for which you must choose from, to show which job you will have." She pointed to the Mushrooms.**

 

**I nodded before slowly making my way toward the tools. I looked at them before my eyes fell upon on a what looked like a tiny black curved teardrop with a white dot in the middle. I stepped toward it as it began to glow, I heard the gasps as I reached out and took it into my hand. There was silence as I stared at it, I looked up at Clarion to see shock on her face, "What?"**

 

**"You have chosen the Yin. Darkness. Moon, cold, soft, night, intuitive, passive, and shadow. You are the first in centuries, little one. You can choose to live anywhere." Queen Clarion whispered.**

 

**I gasped, "Who will teach me?"**

 

**"I am sorry little one. Only books are left of your gift. The keeper will help with what he can." Clarion stated.**

 

A short while later, I stood on one side of the border watching as Tink and Fawn were racing with the animals. Fawn was guiding several weasels, a few bunnies, and a marmot. Tink was trying to steer the youngest bunny by using her tinkered lasso as a leash. But the rabbit was so fast that she kept moving along behind it instead. Tinker Bell sighed, "Slow down! Slow down!"

 

"Need some help?" Fawn asked.

 

Tink shook her head. "Nope. Doing fine."

 

Fawn nodded, "That lasso really is handy."

 

Tink agreed. "Yeah. Heel, Hoppy, heel! Slow down!" Tink was just settling her bunny down when she looked up and saw the border for the first time. She gasped. It was amazing! A wide chasm separated the two seasons, and a thin curtain of soft, shimmering snow fell down the center, marking the divide. Down at the bottom of the trench, a rushing stream babbled on the autumn side. But once it reached the winter side, the water froze solid. A long bridge connected the two seasons. Half of it was a log, and the other half was ice. "Wow."

 

The bunny beside her trembled nervously. Fawn smiled, "Oh, don't scared, little fellow. We'll let the weasels go first." Fawn guided the weasels to the bridge.  
   
I watched Tink and Fawn talk about how the they never crossed but they helped the animals cross. Fawn turned to get the sleeping Marmot while Tink was messing around with the boarder. Tink noticed that Fawn was distracted, Tink leaned over the border and stuck her nose across. "Oooh." She felt the tingle of cold air. Her nose was chilly. But it didn't hurt at all. With a deep breath, Tink jumped over the border.

 

I laughed at her as she shivered then I noticed her wings sparkle. I looked off to my left to see Periwinkle fly by. I saw the moment that Tink noticed. She looked around but before she could find anything Fawn spotted her.

 

"Tink!" Fawn's call was distant and faint, Tink's wings stopped sparkling. "Tink! Tinker Bell!"

 

"What?" Before Tink knew what was happening, a lasso sailed over her head and tightened around her waist. "Aaagh!"

 

Fawn yanked Tinker Bell back past the border into autumn. "Oh, Tink! I told you, we're not allowed to cross." She took the lasso off Tinker Bell and brushed her hand against her friend's wing. "Your wings."

 

Tink nodded. "I know! They were sparkling."

 

Fawn shook her head. "They're freezing! We'd better get you to a healing-talent fairy." Fawn dragged Tinker Bell away from the border.

 

o0o0o

 

I walked into Dewey's library unnoticed as I heard Lord Milori talking to Dewey. I didn't have a problem with Milori but he seemed upset so I stayed out of the way. I moved amoung the books before finding one on pixie dust.

 

Awhile later Dewey found me reading, "Hey Nix, when did you get in?"

 

"Some time ago, Dew." I smiled at him. I stood up, "How is his lordship today?"

 

Dewey sighed, "He is fine, busy. A bit lonely but won't admit it."

 

I nodded, "We'll be having visitors tomorrow. Periwinkle and a warm weather pixie. Tinker Bell." He looked at me but didn't say anything. In my time here, Dewey is the closest I have come to trusting with the truth. There are things I have told him about that I couldn't explain, he never questioned which I am grateful for. We spent the rest of the day reading and talking about the last Yin pixie.

 

o0o0o

 

The next day I waited in the library, I saw Lord Milori walk in and smiled. Tink followed in behind him, silently. I saw she the awe in her eyes as she looked at the grand library, thousands of books lined the wall, and stacks of frosty parchments towered in every corner. Several large ice tablets teetered on the edges of their shelves, held in place by even more books and papers piled on top.

 

Across the room, Tinker Bell spotted the wing book that Sled had dropped off. She began to inch over to it when suddenly a short, elderly fairy walked in. He had tousled white hair and small, round spectacles. Tink could hear him mumbling to himself. "That's the end of that chapter. Boy, that's a beauty. Flora and Fauna of the Fairies."

 

Right before Tink made herself known to Dewey, Periwinkle ran into the library. Peri told Dewey about her wings sparkling as both her and Tink's wings began to glow again. They both noticed and Tink stepped out of her hiding place, they stared at each other. The winter fairy turned and stared at Tinker Bell. They began drifting toward one another, as if an invisible force guided them.

 

Dewey gasped, "In all my years."

 

Periwinkle pointed, "Your wings. They're sparkling."

 

Tink nodded, "Like yours."

 

Dewey laughed, "I've written about the sparkling, but I've never seen the sparkling with my own peepers! Oh, uh, follow me!" Dewey ushered Tink and Peri through the vast hall. He pointed his cane toward a great room with a giant snowflake pattern on the floor. "Now, step the footsies on the bubble." Tink place her coat on top of his cane and flew with Peri to the middle of the snowflake. Dewey tapped his cane on the floor, and the room went dark. Instantly, the snowflake Tink and Peri were standing on lit up and rose off the ground. Amazed, the two fairies held perfectly still. "Just put your wings into the light!" Together, the fairies lifted their wings into the sunlight streaming down from an opening in the ceiling. The rays shone through their wings. Then an incredible thing happened. The light began projecting images from their pasts on the icy chamber walls. The first picture was of Big Ben, the clock tower in London.

 

Tink gasped, "The mainland."

 

**The scene switched to a baby laughing for the first time. The fairies watched as the laugh split in two and landed on a dandelion. Two wisps from the flower took flight and danced across a night sky. They floated past the Second Star to the Right and headed straight toward Never Land! But before they could reach the Pixie Dust Tree, one got caught on a branch. The other traveled on. A strong gust of wind came and blew the tangled wisp in the opposite direction, toward the Winter Woods. Images of both fairies arriving in Pixie Hollow appeared– Tinker Bell in the warm seasons at the base of the Pixie Dust Tree.**

 

**The young Tinker Bell said, "Hello."**

 

**The Fairies answered, "Hello."**

 

**And Periwinkle in the center of the Winter Woods. The young Periwinkle said, "Hello."**

 

Tink looked to Peri, "Two fairies born of the same laugh. So that means…"

 

Periwinkle gasped, "You're my…"

 

Tink and Periwinkle both smiled, "So we're… Sisters."

 

I stepped on the snowflake, "Yes and your wings are identical. That is why they sparkle. You are twins, sperated by a mistake. Kept apart by fear. Now we all know that there are rules. Tinker Bell, you should not be here because the cold weather can break your wings. Periwinkle, you should not go to the warm seasons because your body and wings can not take the heat but telling you two to stay apart will only cause you two to go behind everyone's back so we do this together and smartly. Do you understand?" I look at the sisters, they nod. "Dewey, Milori is coming in soon, why don't you go see him while I go hang out with the girls."

 

Dewey nodded, "See you later Nix." He flew away down.

 

Turning their backs to each other, Tink and Periwinkle lined up their wings. The patterns marched perfectly. A bright spark of light suddenly burst forth when their wings touched. It created a beam that shone all the way to the ceiling. Both Tink and Peri both exclaimed. "Jingles!"

 

Tink pulled back, "Um, I'm Tinker Bell."

 

Peri smiled, "I'm Periwinkle."

 

Tink thought back to how her wings had sparkled the first time she jumped into winter. Tink sighed, "So you must have been at the border."

 

Periwinkle nodded, "Yeah. I was hoping to see the animals cross."

 

Tink smiled, "I guess I didn't see you."

 

Peri chuckles, "Me either." Then she looked down at the pom-poms on Tink's boots and gasps.

Tink looks down, "What?"

 

With an excited squeal, Peri reached into her pocket and pulled out two identical pom-poms. Peri gasped, "I usually just wear them at home." She puts them on her toes.

 

Tink smiles, "Wow."

 

At that moment, a voice bellowed through the chamber, "Hello. Keeper, are you in?"

 

"That would be Lord Milori. Ladies, let's go." I motion for them to follow me as I fly us out the high window. We land on the ground, I hand Tink her jacket, she puts it on. "Keep that on while over here. Now let's head over toward the border just to be safe and out of the way."

 

On the way toward the boarder, Peri pointed out everything to Tink and told her about her job and life here. She and Tink had a snowball fight, they built a snowman, we found a frozen lake and skated for awhile before it began to get dark. We reached the boarder, "It's time to say good night Tink. You'll see her tomorrow. Peri meet her here at noon okay, she's gonna make something so you can see her area tomorrow."

 

"You can do that?" Peri asked.

 

"Tink can. All you have to do is bring the biggest thing of ice you can. Maybe your friends can help." I pointed out. I left them there as they worked out the details. I made my way to my home. I was tired, my wings were sore as I walked inside. I knew what would happen tomorrow, I could stop it but I also knew that it needed to happen, so I was going to let it.

 

o0o0o

 

I looked out my window to see Tink, Clank, Bobble, Fawn, Ro, Sil, Dess, and Vidia walking toward the boarder with there machine. I sighed as I walked back into my room, I pulled my black pants on deep dark blue shirt, so dark it was almost black. I walked out of the house, floated down to the ground landing next to the stream. I had chose to make my house deep in the forest near the boarder. I walked slowly through the forest, toward Spring to sit among the flowers.

 

I laid among the flowers listening to the noises around me, I heard the group of the little pixies coming closer. I sat up and  noticed Periwinkle's wings slowly beginning to droop. "I don't feel so…"

 

Tinker Bell gasped, "Oh! Periwinkle!" She rushed to her sister's side.

 

Fawn asked, "Is she all right?"

 

Rosetta gasped, "I think she's getting a little too hot."

 

Periwinkle whispered, "My wings... I can't feel them." The frost fairy's wings were beginning to wilt! "I think they're too warm."

 

Bobble looked up at the snowmaker. He was pedaling quickly to keep the snow coming. But he realized that the snowflakes were starting to dwindle. "Oh, the snowmaker!"

 

Clank checked the back of the snowmaker. The cube of ice is melting! "It's running out of ice!"

 

Fawn panicked, "We have to get her back to the border!"

 

Periwinkle looked upset, "Tink, what about the queen?"

 

Tink shook her head, "There's no time. Clank, grab some ice. We'll wrap her wings." Everyone sprang into action, scraping up fallen snow to surround Peri's drooping wings. "Be careful. Gentle. Easy." They wrapped and tie it up in leaf wrappers. "Okay. Let's go. Hurry!"

 

I slowly made my way toward the boarder, knowing that right now Peri and Tink were having their hearts broken by being told they could never see each other again. Peri would beg, Tink would rebel and in the end it would end in depression for both as they heard the story of Clarion and Milori's youth. I reached them as Peri rushed to the edge of the bridge and threw her arms around her sister. They had been so happy together during the day, and now they weren't sure if they'd ever see each other again. Periwinkle squeezed her sister tight, and they hugged for a long while. Then Periwinkle flew away, Tink watched her go and with slumped shoulders, she followed her friends back into the Autumn Forest.  
   
Queen Clarion and Lord Milori were left alone on the bridge. The queen looked up at him, and her eyes grew sad. She turned to fly away. Without a word, Lord Milori mounted his owl and rose high into the air. But before he headed deeper into winter, he steered his owl to swoop down and knock the snowmaker off the bridge. The machine tumbled into the riverbed below. He wanted to be certain that no fairy would ever try such a dangerous stunt again. His owl flapped its wings, and they flew off into the cold. As the Lord Milori disappeared over the horizon, he didn't see the machine land next to a waterfall at the bottom of the riverbed. One by one, large chunks of ice began to feed into the grater. And little by little, the ice turned into frosty snowflakes that quietly blew across the border and into the Autumn Forest.

 

o0o0o

 

In the flash, Queen Clarion and Tinker Bell raced through the Autumn Forest on their jet packs. Other fairies followed, including Fawn, Rosetta, Iridessa, Silvermist, Vidia, and the seasons' ministers. Snowflakes were falling rapidly now.

 

Iridessa said, "We saw the snow."

 

Sunflower was panicking, "Queen Clarion, something's wrong!"  
   
Redleaf pointed out. "The temperature, it seems to be plummeting!"

 

Sunflower motioned, "The hibiscuses are halfway to hibernation!"

 

Queen Clarion remained calm, "Now, now, ministers, let's not panic."

 

Hyacinth nods, "Absolutely right." Then screams, "Snow!"

 

They reached the top of a steep hill near the border and looked into the distance. They couldn't believe their eyes. Snow was billowing up into the sky from the edge of the border, and it was beginning to blanket the warm seasons of Pixie Hollow. Just then, Tinker Bell heard Clank and Bobble.

 

Bobble started, "Heave!"

 

Clank finished, "Ho!"

 

"Heave!"

 

"Ho!"

 

They were struggling down below in the riverbed by the border. She flew toward the sound of their voices and found them on a ledge near an icy waterfall. They were trying to move the snowmaker.

Bobble sighed, "Put your muscle into it, Clanky!"

 

Clank grunted, "I'm trying, Bobble!"

 

"Heave!"

 

"Ho!"

 

Tinker Bell gasped, "What happened? How did this get here?" The last time she'd see the snowmaker; it had been on the bridge.

 

Clunk looked at her, "I don't know, Miss Bell, but it's stuck real good!"

 

Bobble agreed, "Aye, and it's making that thing bigger by the minute!"

 

Bobble pointed to the mound of snow piling high into the sky. Tink turned to Rosetta and the rest of her friends. "Guys, down here!"

 

The fairies flew to help move the snowmaker, with all their might, the fairies pushed and shoved. Finally, the machine broke free. It tumbled deeper into the riverbed and splashed into the water. They cheered shortly before noticing that though the machine was gone, the snow was still coming down. A cold breeze ruffled the fairies' bodies and sent chills to the tip of their wings.

 

Queen Clarion gasped, "Oh, my goodness. The seasons have been thrown out of balance."

 

Hyacinth looked nervous, "But if the temperatures continue to drop, it will freeze all of Pixie Hollow."

 

All the fairies looked to Queen Clarion for guidance. But she remained silent. Just then, a sharp crack behind them grabbed their attention. The fairies watched as a large, frozen tree branch broke and fell to the ground. Queen Clarion gasped softly, "Oh, no."

 

Redleaf panic, "Queen Clarion, the Pixie Dust Tree."

 

The queen's eyes grew wide. Immediately, she flew high into the sky and gazed at the Pixie Dust Tree in the center of Pixie Hollow. Queen Clarion ordered, "We must hope the tree survives. Otherwise there will be no more pixie dust. Life in Pixie Hollow will change forever. And no fairy will ever fly again." The fairies all gasped, picturing life without the Pixie Dust Tree. The queen motioned to the fairies. "Hurry. We must do everything we can."

 

o0o0o  
   
I watched all the fairies flying around in a hurry in order to get things ready. I made my way to Tink's house, she was rushing out with Peri's flower in her hand and her winter jacket and I knew what I had to do. I flew up behind her, keeping in the shadows, I knocked her out. I lifted her up, made my way toward the tree and I ran into another, handed off Tink and then headed to Winter. I pushed past the boarder with Peri's flower in my hand. I felt my wings tighten in the cold.

 

o0o0o

 

Periwinkle raced through the Winter Woods ahead of Dewey. The elderly fairy was doing his best to keep up with her, but the blustery wind was strong and made it difficult for him to fly. "Dewey, you've got to see this. There must be something wrong with the Pixie Dust Tree."

 

"Now don't worry…" Dewey started.

 

"Whoa! Careful."

 

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Dewey stated. As they reached the place where Periwinkle was taking him, he stopped short. "Oh! Oh, dear." Periwinkle joined her friends Gliss and Spike at the edge of the Pixie Dust Well. Normally, there would be a steady stream of pixie dust flowing from the root above it. But there was no flow of pixie dust now. There was nothing–not even a trickle. Dewey examined the hollow root and tapped his cane on it. One last speck of dust fell into his palm. He furrowed his brow. "Okay, you might want to worry just a little bit."

 

At that moment, Periwinkle looked up, "Nix?" Periwinkle flew up and looked out over the white landscape. On the horizon, I was racing straight toward them! I was carrying my winter coat so my wings were exposed and they were quickly icing over.

 

"Dewey! Periwinkle!" I fought against the freezing gusts that whipped past me. There was no time to lose. I had to reach them. All of Pixie Hollow was depending on this! But the cold was just too strong. Before I could get there, I fell to the ground in a heap. I lifted my head from the snow. Something was wrong. I looked back at my wings. They had turned ice blue! Periwinkle, Dewey, and her friends rushed to where I had fallen. Quickly, I hid them under my coat so no one could see how cold they had become.

 

Periwinkle knelt beside me, "Nix! Are you okay? Why would you fly here?"  
   
"I had to." I whispered.

 

Periwinkle helped with my jacket, "Your jacket. Put on your jacket."

 

I looked at them, "Pixie Hollow's in trouble. There's a freeze moving in, and the Pixie Dust Tree is in danger."

 

Dewey shakes his head, "Oh, that explains it."

 

Periwinkle nods, "The pixie dust here, it already stopped flowing."  
   
"I think there's something you can do." I handed them the blue periwinkle flower I had grabbed from Tink. "Your frost, it kept the flower alive.

 

Gliss jumped up and down, "Oh! Oh! Oh! Frost does that. It's like a little blanket. It tucks the warm air inside and keeps out the cold."

 

Periwinkle gasped, "We could frost the Pixie Dust Tree before the freeze hits it."

 

Spike seemed doubtful. "Uh, one question. What about our wings?"

 

Dewey pointed out, "If it's a freeze, it will be cold enough to cross…"

 

The fairies all looked at one another. Spike sighed, "Then what are we waiting for?"

 

Minutes later, the fairies were flying back across the border. Fiona carried me, while the winter fairies zoomed overhead. "We're almost to the border!"

 

As they passed through to the Autumn Forest, they all stared in shock. Periwinkle gasped, "The Autumn Woods."  
   
I gazes at the frozen landscape. "The freeze. It's moving so fast. Come on! We have to get to the tree!"  
   
Back at the center of Pixie Hollow, Queen Clarion, Fairy Mary, Clank, Bobble, Fairy Mary, and all the fairies were hard at work trying to protect the tree. Bobble looked around, "That's it, Clanky."

 

They passed thick, mossy blankets to one another and carefully laid them along the branches. But for every blanket they put in place, the cold wind whipped another one off. Clank looked worried, "Queen Clarion, it's not working."

 

Bobble agreed, "The wind, it's too strong!"

 

The queen's face was etched with worry. Suddenly, they heard a growl behind them. Everyone turned and watched in disbelief as Nix, Peri, Gliss, and Spike rode up to them on Fiona's back. Queen Clarion gasped, "Nix."

 

"Queen Clarion! They can help." I point to Peri, Gliss and Spike.

 

Periwinkle nods, "Our frost, it covers like a blanket. It can protect the tree."

 

Queen Clarion studied Tinker Bell's face for a moment. Then she turned to Periwinkle, Gliss, and Spike. "Do it.'

 

The warm-weather fairies all watched hopefully as Peri and her friends flitted from branch to branch and began frosting the tree as quickly as they could. But the freeze was advancing fast. Tink came out of one of the holes to stand beside us, she saw her sister frosting the tree and relaxed a little.

 

Fawn looked around, "It's getting colder."

 

Tinker Bell nodded, "Let's hand out the blankets. They'll keep us warm! Hurry, Peri. Hurry!" They began distributing blankets to all the warm-weather fairies. One by one, everyone began hurrying inside the Pixie Dust Tree. It would be warm and safe in there until the freeze passed. Meanwhile, up above, Periwinkle, Gliss, and Spike were growing tired. "That's it. There you go! Make sure to cover your wings!"

 

Spike sighed, "The tree! It's too big. We're never going to make it." It was getting closer by the minute.

 

Periwinkle looked sad, "I'm sorry."

 

Just then, far off in the distance, an owl screeched. Everyone turned toward the sound. Lord Milori was flying in on his majestic snowy owl! Beside him, Dewey was perched on the back of the young owl that had first carried Tinker Bell into the Winter Woods. And together, they were leading an entire squadron of winter fairies toward the Pixie Dust Tree! There were hundreds of them.

 

Periwinkle flew to them, "Lord Milori."

 

Lord Milori stated, "We've come to help."

 

Dewey chuckled, "Now, you didn't think I was going to let you do this all by yourself, now did you?"

 

Periwinkle nodded, "The tree should be our top priority. But any fairy we can spare should try to frost the other seasons."

 

Lord Milori faced the army of winter fairies. "Start at the freeze line and spread out to spring and summer. The rest of you, cover the tree!"  
   
Instantly, the winter fairies sprang into action. Lord Milori directed the fairies blanketing the Pixie Dust Tree from atop his owl. The warm fairies watched as the winter fairies worked. I stood out of the way, smiling as Sled caught Rosetta's blanket and her attention. The frost fairies to frost the meadows and fields. Soon, all of Pixie Hollow was a glittering landscape of frost. When the last branch was covered, Lord Milori swooped down to the ground.

 

Lord Milori sighed, "We've done all we can. Join the others." He looked at Tink and her friends. "The freeze is upon us. You must take cover." The warm-weather fairies hurried inside the tree, out of the cold.

 

Periwinkle looked at Tinker Bell. "Oh, I hope it works."

 

Clank called out, "Tink!"

 

Tinker Bell went to join the others. But Queen Clarion remained outside a minute longer. She looked at Lord Milori and shivered. "Will everything be all right?"

 

Lord Milori gazed at the queen for a long time. "I don't know. I've never seen anything like this."

 

Queen Clarion shivered again. Lord Milori took off his cloak and gently placed it around her shoulders. "Thank you, Milori."

 

Lord Milori nodded, "Please, take cover." Before she left, the queen stole one more glance at the Lord of Winter. When her old friend turned, she could see his broken right wing. The legend that she had told Tinker Bell was in fact the story of her love for Lord Milori. They had of course move on and become great friends, Clarion had fallen in love with Redleaf but it still hurt. Without another word, she joined the others in the depths of the Pixie Dust Tree to wait for the freeze to arrive.

 

Peri looked around, "Where is Nix? Is she inside?"

 

"I'm up here, Peri." I whispered, sitting on a branch above them. They looked at me, "Is everything Frosted?" Peri nodded, "Good." I jumped down, I gripped on to Dewey's arm. "Sorry Dew. Haven't figured out walking on ice yet."

 

Dewey chuckled, "It's alright Nix."

 

"Let me help, little one." A voice said to my right, I looked up to see Milori holding out his hand to me.

 

I placed my hand in his, "Thank you, My lord."

 

He nodded as he held me tightly while walking me to one of the holes in the tree. Once there, he lifted my face to his, "Stay safe, Little one."

 

"Please my lord, Nix." I whispered.

 

He nodded, "Milori." He turned and walked back to stand at the edge of the tree. "Winter fairies, stand guard."

 

Lord Milori and the winter fairies stood watch as the freeze took hold of Pixie Hollow. Arctic winds swept across the glades, and icy cold enveloped the fairy world. Deep inside the Pixie Dust Tree, Tink and her friends huddled together for warmth, I watched them as thought about how this could have happened. They couldn't see the frozen world outside, but they could hear the howling winds and feel the giant tree creaking and swaying around them.

 

Darkness spread throughout Never Land. My eyes adjusted to the darkness as it does every night, I could see everyone fear. I began to sing.

 

_"Don't give up hope in the darkness,_   
_even when fear takes hold,_   
_hold on to your heart,_   
_remember what gives you light._   
_No matter the reason, no matter the time,_

_I'll always be there, You're never alone."_

 

After a long, long while, Tink finally saw a beam of light shining in through a knothole in the tree. She peered out of her hiding place and gasped. Everything was covered in snow and ice but the sun was shining brightly. Cautiously, all the fairies began to emerge from the tree. Periwinkle flew over to join Tink, and one by one, the fairies moved toward the Pixie Dust Well. They gazed in silence at the frozen stream of pixie dust that had stopped in midflow over the pool. Everyone held their breath. Had their plan worked? Was the tree saved?

 

Very slowly, the sun began to melt the ice. The pixie dust began to flow! Everyone burst into loud cheers. Some fairies wiped tears of joy from their eyes.

 

Bobble smiled, "What a beautiful sight."

 

Periwinkle turned to her sister, and a wide grin broke over her face, "It worked! It worked, Tinker Bell."

 

Silvermist sighed, "Oh, thank goodness!"

 

Fairies flew high into the air, celebrating. Tink smiled, "We did it."

 

The fairies were safe, even Queen Clarion, Lord Milori, and Dewey. Their frost had saved Pixie Hollow! Terence scoops his hands into the pixie dust. Clank smiled, "Come on, everyone!"

 

Everyone began to fly, Tink flew up to Peri, then Peri looked down, "Nix! Come on!" I was still standing on the branch below, everyone looked to me. "Nix? What's wrong?" I smiled sadly at Peri. Then I turned around so she could see my wings. One of them was broken. Peri gasps, "Oh!" Peri remembered how Nix had flown to get the winter fairies. "When you flew to winter, that's why you fell."  
   
Queen Clarion gasped, "Oh, no."

 

Tink landed beside me. "You're the one that stopped me from going."

 

Peri looked at Tink. "Why didn't you tell me?"

 

Tinker Bell shrugged, "We had to save the tree."

 

I sighed, "Besides, there's no cure for a broken wing."

 

Periwinkle teared up. "I'm so sorry." She hugged me tight. All of her and Tink's friends watched them sadly. They bowed down.

 

Lord Milori stepped forward. "This happened because we tried to keep you sisters apart."

Queen Clarion agreed, "But never again. You belong together."  
   
Dewey was standing nearby. Tears began to form in his eyes as he watched. I looked up "It's getting warmer." I can feel the growing strength of the sun. "You all should get back to winter."

Periwinkle nodded, "Yeah." But she couldn't let go. She turns to leave. She turns around and looked at her.

 

Tinker Bell smiled, "Hey. I'll be okay. I'll meet you tomorrow at the border. Sisters?"

 

Periwinkle nodded, "Sisters." She put her wings up to Tink's, and gently, the swirling patterns in each of their wings began to glow. A surge of energy rushed between their wings, like a spark. Quickly, the sisters stepped apart. "Jingles!" 

 

But Tinker Bell looked at her wing then at me then at Peri, "Dewey!"

 

"Yes, Tinker Bell?" Dewey moved to her side.

 

"Can fairies have matches wings if they weren't born from the same laugh?" Tink asked.

 

Dewey stood there confused, "Well, it is possible. I have never seen it but it could be."

 

Tink took a breath, "I have always been drawn to look at wings. There is something about them. Nix are beautiful, I truly thought they were one of kind... until today."

 

I looked at her, "What?"

 

"Your wings look exactly like Lord Milori's." Tink pointed to him. "That being said, I think if you two put your wings together, their magic... well... will heal them."

 

I looked shocked as I looked at Dewey, he moved to my side. "Nix, would you like to try?"

 

I looked to Milori, "Milori?"

 

He walked to me, "I have long past given up hope but you are worth hope again, Nix." I took a breath, slid off my winter jacket, slowly turning my back toward Milori, who had done the same to me. The moment they touched, our wings burst into a brilliant ball of energy! It was so bright that we had to shield our eyes from the glow. The light shone high into the sky, reflecting off the melting ice and snow. When the sparkling finally faded, everyone stared in awe.

 

Our wings were healed! I gasped as I stepped back and turned toward Milori.

 

Dewey laughed, "That's a new chapter."

 

Before I could even react, Tink's friends bombarded me. They cheered and cried. I was safe, Lord Milori had healed me!

 

All the fairies spoke at once, "Okay, that was amazing.", "Miss Bell, you are fantastic!"

 

Queen Clarion and Lord Milori watched happily. Redleaf reached out, took the queen's hand, and gently kissed her. Fairy Mary gasped, "Oh! Queen Clarion!"

 

Dewey smiled as the friends, old and new, rejoiced. He would have much more to write about in his books when he returned home.

 

o0o0o

 

A few days later, winter fairies took turns frosting warm-weather fairies' wings. Now that they knew the secret of how to cross over into the cold without getting hurt, the warm-weather fairies couldn't wait to get their first taste of winter!

 

Receptionist held her head out of the new both they put up at the boarder, "Next!"

 

Fairy Mary was very nervous. Though she was dressed in warm clothing, she was still unsure about crossing over. She look to Clank and Bobble, "Uh, maybe you should go first."

 

Receptionist cleared his throat, "Next."

 

Fairy Mary sighed "Ugh! All right." Fairy Mary took a deep breath and lifted her wings to be frosted. "Ooh! Would you look at that?" As the cold hit her, she squealed. Then a smile spread across her face. "Oh! Ooh! That feels good."  
   
All over the Winter Woods, warm-weather fairies were discovering the beauty of winter. New friendships were also blooming. Queen Clarion and Redleaf were gliding across the ice, hand in hand. The bunny played with the winter fairy. A winter fairy hollered out, "Look out! Runaway!" The bunny ran into Fawn and she hugged him. "Sorry."  
   
Fawn smiled, "It's okay. Hey, little buddy."

 

I was sitting off to the side of the lake, watching everyone laugh and have fun. I saw Dewey talking to that Fairy who spends all his time in the Book nook, the fairy of course freaking out. Rosetta was admiring her reflection in a big block of ice when Sled flew up beside her. They talked before he took her hand, and together they went to join their friends by the skating pond. Meanwhile, Clank and Bobble had a very special delivery.

 

Bobble called, "Oh, Miss Gliss!"

 

Gliss had been standing near the skating pond, chattering with Spike and Vidia. When she turned around, her eyes grew wide. Clank and Bobble were carrying an enormous acorn! "An acorn!"

 

Bobble nodded, "Biggest one we could find."

 

Gliss giggled as she jumped on the acorn and hugged it as it slid across the ice. "I love it!"

 

Spike looked at Vidia, "She likes acorns."

 

Vidia looked confused. "Must be a winter thing."

 

Spike shook her head, "Not really."

 

I saw Peri smiling as she watched the fairies cross over one by one. Suddenly, her wings began to sparkle. "Tink."

 

Periwinkle flew to meet her sister as she entered the Winter Woods. Tink smiled, "You ready?"

Periwinkle nodded, "Ready."

 

At the same time, the sisters whistled. Instantly, a large flock of snowy owls burst into the sky. They released snowflakes and periwinkle flowers from baskets they were carrying. All the fairies gazed up in wonder at the incredible sight. Tink and Peri smiled at one another. It was beautiful. The fairies had discovered that the bond of wings was the greatest magic of all. And they, as sisters, knew they would never be apart again.

 

I sat there watching, "Why aren't you out there skating?" I heard Milori ask behind me.

 

I looked at him, "I don't know how, Milori. So I just sit and watch. How are you doing?"

 

He sat next to me, "I am better then I was. I have not used my wings in many years, it took some time but it was freeing to fly again. Of course my owl was nervous to let my go without her."

 

I smiled, "She is so beautiful, by the way." I looked behind us to see her, "She is quite an animal, I had always wondered what it was like flying on one. I can't imagine what it was like to go that long without flying, I was without it for half a day and it felt like my heart was breaking."

 

He frowned, "I am sorry you had to feel that, Nix." He lifted a hand to touch one of my wings, "I am glad you are healed, and that I am the one that healed you." I shivered at his touch, "Are you cold?"

 

I looked at him, "No."

 

He smirked softly, standing up, he held his hand out, "Come, I'll teach you to skate." I placed my hand in his, he lifted me up, pulling me gently to his chest. "I'm glad that I found you."

 

I smiled as he led us out onto the ice, he put ice on the bottom of our shoes and gently led us around the lake. Many watched us, Dewey smiled and Clarion watched us with a secret look in her eye. I laughed as he spun me gently, "This isn't so bad."

 

Milori smiled, "I'm glad you like it. You should see more of Winter."

 

I look at him, "I spend a lot of time here in the library with Dewey. I don't fly a lot because I spend most of time over here because of my gift but I landed in warm weather seasons instead of here. There is a book on how to help my wings in the library but Dewey can't find it."

 

Milori looked happy, "Could you stay here if Dewey found the book?"

 

"It is possible." I nodded.

 

"I will help him look, if I must." He promised.

 

I laughed, "Only if it doesn't cut into your work, my lord."


End file.
